Seeing You Again
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: basically this is a story about Minato and Kushina meeting Naruto again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO rated K for violence. Please Read, follow, and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New fanfic time! This is my first Naruto FanFic, so it may be kind sucky. :P but anyways, These first two chapters are going to be about Minato, and maybe I'll do Kushina later? I really don't know. But anyways...**

**Please Follow and Review! I would really appreciate your feedback! 3**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

Naruto didn't know when he would be able to see his son again. As he was dying after he did the Eight signed sealing, he could hear the cries of Naruto.

_Naruto…_

_Listen to the words that your mother said…_

As he took his last breaths, he heard the Third Hokage.

"No one can ever know about this."

_Naruto….. I know you can….. do….. i….t…._

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! Enjoy the feels...**

**follow and review, please!**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

Minato knew the time was coming. He could feel his chakra brightening. He smiled. He was going to see his son! Would he take after Kushina? Or himself? Who would he look more like?

_Calm down,_ Minato told himself. He knew he wouldn't have much time with him. And he WAS the Fourth Hokage, and a Hokage must keep a clear mind. He watched Naruto from the shadows until he got to the seal._ He looks a lot like me, _he thought. He then rushed up to Naruto and pulled him away. Minato then heard the grumble of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"_**You're…**_"

Naruto looked up at Minato, and Naruto gasped. Minato smiled at him.

"Fourth…. Hokage?"

The two of them stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Minato's heart was racing. Did Naruto know that he was his father? Then he spoke.

"I worked it into the seal so I could appear within your psyche, should the seal be broken to the point you sprouted the eighth tail. I really wanted to avoid that…"

He turned around and looked at the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Since I had no desire to se you again… Kyuubi."

The Nine-Tailed Fox roared and Minato looked back to Naruto.

"But… I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man, so I'll call it even."

"_**FOURTH HOKAGE! Come here. I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**_"

"Well if that's the case, I'll stay away. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?"

Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto.. my name… How does the Fourth Hokage know my name?!"

_He doesn't know_, Minato thought to himself sadly.

"Hm? Well, I am the one who named you. You _are_my son after all."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"S-Son? Then… I'm…"

"Yes. You heard me. You're my son."

Naruto stared at him, smiled, and stared to cry. The Nine-Tailed Fox roared again.

"_**FOURTH HOKAGE!**_"

"Loud fellow, isn't he? Let's talk somewhere quiet."

Minato snapped his fingers, and they were in a much quieter place. Naruto was sobbing.

"Lord Third didn't tell you anything, did he? I guess he wanted to keep information about that a secret. If people found out you were my son, you would have been in danger."  
"Dad?"

"Hm?"

Naruto punched him hard in the stomach.

_Well, he certainly is strong like Kushina,_ Minato thought painfully.

"Why? WHY?! **WHY WOULD YOU PUT THE NINE-TAILS INSIDE YOUR OWN SON?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH?! ALL OF THE GROWN-UPS LOOKED AT ME WITH FEAR OR CONTEMPT, AND I COULDN'T MAKE ANY FRIENDS! I WANTED PEOPLE TO EXCEPT ME SO I TRAINED REALLY REALLY HARD AND GOT REALLY STRONG, BUT THEN THIS GROUP CALLED THE AKATSUKI CAME AFTER ME AND I HAD TO TRAIN EVEN MORE! BUT THEY STILL KILLED MY FRIENDS! **But… huh? **ARRGH, DAMN IT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY OR MAD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**"

Naruto began to sob even more. Minato spoke.

"Naruto… how old are you?"

Naruto sniffled, and said:

"S-Sixteen."

"Wow…. Sixteen, huh? It must have been hard. I'm sorry, Naruto. I have no right to act like a father and apologize."

"It's fine… I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage…. So I can deal."

Minato sighed and smiled sadly.

"I sealed half of the Nine-Tail's chakra inside of you, because I believed you could control its power. Because you are my son. And there is a reason why I did this."

Minato then proceeded to tell Naruto about the night the Nine-Tails attacked the village, and how there was a mastermind who was manipulating it.

"As long as there is love, there will be hate."

Naruto looked down and thought of Hinata. She saved him because she loved him.

"Fourth Hokage… tell me! What should I do?!"

"You must find the answer yourself, I don't have the answer."

"If Pervy Sage and you don't have the answer, how am I to know?! I'm not that smart! I'm not a great ninja! And…"

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I know you will find the answer. I have faith in you."

"R… Really? You really think I can do it?"

"A parent's job is to have undying faith in their child."

Minato started to fade away.

"D… Dad?!"

"I guess it's about time…. My chakra's run out."

"What? You're going already?"

Minato smiled at him one last time.

"Cheer up, son. I'll always be there for you. Always supporting you. Together always."

"Right."

"I will re do the seal one last time, but this will be it."

Minato thought of Kushina.

_Kushina…._

_Our child, he's really grown up!_

Minato redid the seal, and as he faded away, he said to Naruto:

"Naruto, I leave the village in your hands!"

_Naruto….._

_You were born as my son….._

_And I thank you for it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! New chapter! This one is about Kushina- I am working on the next chapter right now so hopefully (depending on my schedule) I will have it up in about a week or so!**

**Please read, follow, and review!**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

Kushina could hear the cries of Naruto. She was barely alive. She could feel the jagged breaths of Minato on the back of her head. She was crying.

"_N…. Naruto…."_

She drifted off into her world without pain, inside her child, waiting to greet him with the love a mother should have.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I haven't updated this in about a month. I've been crazy busy with school, my school show that I was in just ended this past weekend, Forensics is starting up soon, etc. etc. etc. But here it is! I'm planning on splitting up the episodes because I don't want too long chapters so.. yeah. hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days or weeks, but please stay tuned!**

**Please Follow and Review! :D**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

_My chakra…._

Kushina gasped. Her heart started to beat rapidly.

_It's time…_

She smiled and stood up. She could tell Naruto was struggling against the Nine-Tails power, so she reached out to him.

"It's okay, you can stay here."

She watched as Naruto materialized in front of her.

_He has Minato's hair…._

"Naruto…"

"Huh? What are you doing here? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, that's right… Well, can you guess who I am, Naruto?"

Kushina had forgotten that Naruto would have no idea who she was, but Minato should have mentioned her… but she knew Minato was as afraid as she was when they met their son again. She giggled.

"No way…"

"Have you figured it out?"

"You're the Nine-Tail's true form!"

She laughed.

"That's such a crude laugh! You trying to fool me by disguising yourself as a woman, Nine-Tails?!"

Kushina hit him in the head.

"**YOU GOT IT WRONG, YA KNOW!**"

"Owwww….. huh? 'Ya know?'"

Oops. It slipped out again….

"I couldn't stop myself from hitting you. I was born impatient, and I talk fast, so I use some weird phrases. What about you? I hope I didn't give you any of my weird verbal quriks…"

She watched Naruto's eyes widen in realization of who she was.

"Then…"

"Minato, didn't say anything to you? Shame on him."

Naruto's lip quivered.

"Yes… I'm…"

Naruto ran to hug her.

"I've… wanted to meet you for so long…. Ya know, mom?"  
"'Ya know', huh? You really are my child."

The mother and son stood there hugging for about a minute or so. Then Naruto broke away

"There's so much stuff I've wanted to ask when I met you, mom!"

"Sure, you can ask me anything. But first we have to take care of the Nine-Tails."

Since Kushina was the previous Jinjuuriki of the tailed beast, She knew exactly what to do.

"Minato embedded my chakra into the seal formula so that when you wanted to gain control of the Nine-Tails, I could be of help."

Naruto looked at her in admiration and smiled.

"What? Is there something on my face?"  
"I'm just so glad you're beautiful, mom!"

Kushina felt flustered.

"Well, thank you! You have your father's hair, but I'm sorry you gained my looks, Naruto."

"Why? If I have my mom's good looks, that means I'm handsome, right? And you have nice, straight, red hair… I wish my hair was like that too!"

She smiled.

"You're the second man to compliment me on my hair."

"Really? Who was the first?"

"Who else? Your father, Minato!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

"What is it?"

"Hey, hey! I always wanted to ask you one thing if I ever met you! How did you and dad fall in love?"

Kushina blushed.

"That's embarrassing, ya know!"

"Hey! You said 'Ya know'! You're excited!"

"In this case, it's more like shaken up, ya know!"

"Hey! You said it again!"

He started to laugh. Kushina then proceeded to tell the tale of the Red String of Fate….


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOA DUDE 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY I'M ON A ROLL! I decided I'm going to do the love story and the Birth of Naruto next chapter, so please stay!**

**Please Follow and Review!**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

Where would she start? From the very beginning, she thought was best.

"Let's see…."

Kushina remembered back to when she was a little girl, when she had first come to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"It was the first day I came to the Hidden Leaf Village… that's when I first met your father, Minato. The teacher said that I was a new student and would be a part of the class. I then introduced myself."

"_I'm Uzumaki Kushina, ya know!_"

"Naturally, everyone started to laugh and point at my hair. Saying how ugly it was, how it got like this and such. The teacher told the class to settle down."

"_I…. I'm going to be the Village's first female Hokage!_"

"Of course, that made everyone quiet. That's when Minato spoke."

"_I want to become a Hokage that everyone respects and admires in the village too!_"

"A Hokage who is admired by everyone in the village, huh," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Back then, he wasn't very manly and didn't look too dependable. So I didn't take Minato seriously or believe for a minute that he could become the Hokage."

"Why? Dad looked so strong."

"You're right. But back then, I was young and very ignorant."  
Kushina laughed. She couldn't _wait_ to see the look on Naruto's face for the next part of the story she was about to tell…

"But I sure was arrogant, having moved from another village and declaring that I was going to become the next Hokage. After that, I started getting teased by the boys. They nicknamed me…"

"_Tomato! That's what we're going to call you now! A tomato that nobody likes!"_

"_I hate tomatoes! I never eat it in my salad!"_

"That's it! I bet dad came in ad saved you from those bullies!"

Kushina smiled.

"No, you're dead wrong. Tomato, I grudgingly accepted being called that name. Yes, it was embarrassing, but it fit me perfectly."

Kushina's face was turning redder and redder. One boy noticed.

"_Look! She's getting redder and riper!"_

He grabbed her hair.

"_It's the Tomato Festival! It's time to harvest!"_

Kushina grabbed the boy's hand.

"_Who're you calling Tomato? Now you listen, I hate tomatoes too, ya know!"_

She beat up all of the boys who were taunting her, and did extra damage to the boy who said it was time for the Tomato Festival.

"_Keep calling me Tomato, and you're gonna get it, ya know!"_

She noticed Minato laughing at her. She said in anger:

"_What're you laughing at?!"_

"I always beat those bullies at their own game and turned them into smashed tomatoes. The girl with the long red hair who beat the boys half to death. As expected, I was stuck with a new nickname…. The Red Hot Habanero! Always fighting. Naturally, I always won these fights as the Red Hot Habanero. But.."

"_So, you're the one who keeps beating up my brother?"_

"_That's because he's always messing with me! And he's such a wimp"_

"_I'm a Genin! Cool, huh? I have to teach anyone who bullies my kid brother a lesson."_

The fight began. The boy's older brother threw a Kunai at a tree by Kushina's head. She then took the Genin down, or so she thought. It was actually a substitution jutsu , and Kushina had fallen for it. The older boy slapped her in the face, which knocked her to the ground. She tried to get up, but the Genin grabbed her hair.

"_You can't even recognize a Substitution Jutsu? You're still just a kid! Your hair's so red.. and it's stiff like thread. Hair like this is ugly!"_

The younger boy started to laugh.

"_Serves you right!"_

Kushina began to cry.

"_I… I don't like my hair either!"_

She stood up, and the Genin started to pull her hair. Kushina was still walking forward, but with struggle. He ended up pulling out a full fistful of her red hair. She turned around, and started to beat him up.

"_But… Even with hair like this, I'm still me! What choice do I have?"_

The younger boy ran away screaming:

"_It's the Red Hot Habanero!"_

Kushina got up, panting. The older boy yelled:

"_Outsider! As if an outsider can become the Hokage."_

He got up and ran away. Kushina turned around and found Minato standing and watching her from a tree. Kushina felt infuriated.

"_You're not going to help me because I'm an outsider?"_

"_I…"_

"_I bet you agree with them too!"_

Kushina ran away crying.

_It's because I don't want to be an outsider… I want to call this village my home… That's the only reason why I said that. Who wants to become the Hokage anyways?_

"I used to hate my hair. But, a certain incident changed the way I felt about my red hair."

"A certain incident?"


End file.
